User talk:Malcasablanca
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:16k9mjn.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DisneyVillain (Talk) 13:00, October 27, 2012 Black Canary I saw your Black Canary article and I have to say, it deserves protection because of all the effort you put into it. You did a very good job. DisneyVillain (talk) 17:34, October 30, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain The Office The two articles you made for the characters on ''The Office ''had a lot of work put in. I put them both on protection. You keep this up and you might make administrator status. DisneyVillain (talk) 17:45, October 30, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Okay you are too awesome Your articles are awesome, you put effort into otehr articles and add photos to many that didn't have any, and you don't plagiarise. Congratulations, you are now an administrator. DisneyVillain (talk) 16:57, November 5, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain TV Tropes Please use the website Tvtropes.org next time you want to add a trope. I had to rename one of your articles and delete two others. One because we used a category for Love at First Site and because the Fool For Love was very innacurate. I renamed Love Corrupts because the proper Trope name was Love Makes You Evil. DisneyVillain (talk) 16:19, November 15, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Once you again, you have been terribly innacurate with TV Trope terms and made misleading information. You are no longer an administrator and you will be blocked for 1 month. DisneyVillain (talk) 17:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain You forgot to add TV Tropes Term for Satellite Love Interest but other than that, you have been more accurate. DisneyVillain (talk) 16:20, January 30, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain. Reply Truthfully, I don't really know who these characters are, or what franchise they are from. But from what you said, I don't see any reason why they wouldn't be love interests, and I think it would be fine. You should also know that, at this oint, I am not the head admin yet, so if you'd like to ask another opinion, you could ask DisneyVillain. I would also like to say that I love that template that you have been adding onto pages. It looks good. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 13:48, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Terra Added Terra page to wiki. I only added information to the cartoon series, but I left a comics heading in case you were interested as you have more knowledge of comic books than me. P.S. I gave the wiki to Statue-of-liberty so I'm no longer in charge. I even demoted myself to a regular user. DisneyVillain (talk) 19:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain I think you should have the wiki I really haven't been doing my job as admin lately. I have become very busy with schoolwork, and with many other factors, I rarely get to contribute on this wiki. Therefore, if you accept, I think you should become the new head admin on this wiki. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 17:16, September 29, 2013 (UTC) : You are now the head admin of this wiki. I will still try to contribute here, but now you are fully in charge. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 02:10, October 3, 2013 (UTC) What is going to happen to the other articles like Blue Fairy, Rose (American Dragon), Laney Penn, Noah Parker, Sarah Whittle, Camille Montes, Severine and all of the Power Rangers love interests without the photos? When the new Disney film, Frozen is released in theaters, will there be a Kristoff article and a Hans article on this wiki if they are love interests? Just think about it when the movie, Frozen is released in theaters. The only problem is, I can't add photos to the articles without the photos. I need help. The Blue Fairy is from Pinocchio if you have watched it, Laney Penn is from Grojband if you watched episodes, Noah Park is from Atomic Betty if you have seen a few episodes, Rose is from American Dragon: Jake Long if have seen a few episodes, Annie Hughes is from The Iron Giant if you have saw the movie, Emma and Mara are from The Time Machine if you seen the movie, Burn is from Turbo if have saw the movie, Sapphire Stagg from the Justice League episode, Metamorphsis if you have watched it and all the Power Rangers love interest if you have heard about it and watched all the episodes. You see, all of these articles that I have added have no photos. So can you find the photos for the articles that are missing the photos? I know you're new, but can you try to find the photos? If you do, can I see them? Hi and thank you much for making me feel welcome and ask me if you need any help okay I accidently messed the Starfire article. Can you please fix it? I don't want the Sakura Haruno article to be ruined again. Can you prevent that from happening? Will there be a Dragon Ball Love Interest category for this wiki? Can you move the slideshow for the Chi-Chi article in the gallery of the Chi-Chi article and find a new Chi-Chi png photo? You know, her appearance that appeared in the Great Saiyaman saga if you have watched Dragon Ball Z. There should also be a slideshow for the Bulma article that can also be moved in the gallery of the Bulma article and find a new Bulma png photo? You know, her appearance that appeared in the Great Saiyaman saga when she gave Gohan a watch to allow him to transform into a super hero named Great Saiyaman if you have watched Dragon Ball Z and the part where she designs a watch for Gohan which is also considered a Genius Love Interest if you have seen the episode. Will there be more new articles and more new photos on this wiki? 23:40, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Can you please find more new photos and can you please find new photos for Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl and Android 18 such as the png ones like the Chi-Chi.png, Bulma.png and Videl.png from the Great Saiyaman saga and Android 18.png from the Android saga for the Chi-Chi article, Bulma article, Videl article and the Android 18 article on this wiki? Can you please do that? 22:29, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Catwoman should also be in the Lego Love Interest category because there was a lego version of Catwoman in the Lego Batman series and the Lego Batman video game series. 13:28, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't Catwoman also be in the Lego Love Interest category because there was a lego version of Catwoman right? Shouldn't Bulma be in the parents category because she did have children right? 16:54, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't Black Canary be in the Lego Love Interest category? There is a lego version of Black Canary on Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, right? 18:31, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Can you please make a Dragonball Love Interest category for this wiki? 02:59, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Someone to Block Could you kindly block the following users or at least remove those bad comments they were putting on the "Tigress" article? http://loveinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.131.151.204 http://loveinterest.wikia.com/wiki/User:Angelotti_Rodriguez Thank you. Interstate2011 (talk) 16:49, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Oops. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to add a photo of Elaine Benes. Sorry. Hardworker2932 (talk) 14:39, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to add someone who is not a love interest. I didn't mean to. Hardworker2932 (talk) 17:00, August 24, 2014 (UTC) These are the two photos that I accidently added. I am really sorry. Even though they are not love interests. Can you try to do something about it. Hardworker2932 (talk) 17:05, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I need help getting rid of this troll on the Asami Sato who is constantly and unnessarily bashing the character for shallow reasons along with cruel homophobic tendency. This person is in the comments with an anonymous user. If possible could you ban this user? Hi. Can I please add Shelby Watkins to this wiki? Tyler did return his feelings to her while Tyler gave her a ride back to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Hardworker2932 (talk) 05:19, March 2, 2015 (UTC) When new episodes of Power Rangers: Dino Charge air on television, can I please expand the Shelby Watkins article? Hardworker2932 (talk) 21:01, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey Ma'am, can you please delete the comments of this guy? Reason: His comments were very Inappropriate. More information Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 20:44, March 22, 2015 (UTC) I put more information. Hi Why was the Pacifica Northwest article deleted? She is a love interest to Dipper. She returned her feelings to him in "Northwest Mansion Mystery". She also hugged him and She is a current love interest for Dipper. Can you please bring back the Pacifica Northwest article on this wiki? She is a love interest to Dipper. Okay? Hardworker2932 (talk) 01:08, September 26, 2015 (UTC) You are most welcome, anything I can do to fill in. Just a question though. When will the Power Ranger love interest quick link to characters be updated? Hey Mallow! I was hoping Goat could be an article on this wiki since she is the love interest of Cricket? ~~Rigby3000~~ Block request Can you block username, Jake.palid for naming Judy Neutron, Brenda because that's not her name please? -Darthraner83, 22:30, March 28, 2016‎ (UTC) : I'll second that. I have been cleaning up after him for a while and have traced his fixation with that particular name going back four years ago. It's evident he's not going to stop trying to add that name wherever he can, so it's best if he isn't here any more. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:08, March 29, 2016 (UTC) My mistake if there was a problem. I'm sorry. I feel like I can add a lot to the Wonder Woman page, but it appears to be protected. Any chance of getting on this? hi im in love with this dude but hes the poplurest :( Miss Martian How could you delete the Miss Martian page. I worked so hard on that and just why, it was perfect it had details on Miss Martian's history, appearance, gallery, both relationships with Superboy and Lagoon Boy. I deserve an explanation please because I feel really upset and violated as now all the hard work I put into making that page is completely gone. You could have at least left a message on my talk page before deleting it that way we could have talk before you did this. Sbrady538 (talk) 11:58, November 19, 2016 (UTC) The Beast Can you please unlock the page for a bit? I noticed typos that need fixing. If you're the moderator of thsi website, could you please celete the posts of some guy who has been spamming the place? Hello how are you doing? Have you been seeing anymore moments with Preston and Sarah lately on Super Ninja Steel? Hello how are you doing today? Have you been seeing anymore moments with Preston and Sarah lately on Super Ninja Steel episodes of them or even pictures send them if so please share on her love interests thanks BHD7721